Bad Luck's Better Than No Luck
by Left 4 Zed
Summary: What happens when Leon runs into a hunter under some pretty bizarre circumstances? Read to find out. Second fanfic.


**Hey people who don't hate my guts for putting my other story on pause. Hope you enjoy this story. For those of you who DO hate my guts, but decided to give this story a shot anyway, thanks for giving me a second chance. For those of you who are too ticked off at me to ever read another one of my stories again…well, you're not reading this, then. (:**

**I don't own Left 4 Dead. IF I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics of it. (:**

Prologue

Leon Johnson was not someone you would expect to be surviving in a zombie apocalypse. Standing at 5'5", he was a little on the short side, but not to the point where anyone could really joke to him about. He had dark brown hair that he kept fairly short, but he had long bangs that often get in his face, which annoys him like crazy. When his bangs aren't covering his eyes, you can see they are a dark green. Leon is skinny and not very muscular, and he's paler than a person should be in September. He is nineteen years old.

But none of this has to do with him being unlikely to survive an apocalypse. It's the person behind the green eyes that make it so bizarre. He's not stupid: he actually got really good grades in school.

Some things people should know before he's inevitably attacked and killed by zombies: he's easily distracted. The doctors said he didn't have Attention Deficit Disorder, but Leon didn't really listen to what they had to say after that. He would often lose focus in things at really bad moments, like when he was supposed to watch the turkey for thanksgiving and take it out of the oven when it was ready. Thank goodness they had the fire department on speed dial…

Leon was also very forgetful. He could memorize an entire page of text for a test the next day, but he couldn't remember what he had for breakfast yesterday. He has a very hard time remembering names, which has become an issue on several occasions.

He also has NO sense of direction whatsoever. He almost got lost trying to get to the pizza place in his home town once, and it was just two streets over!

In high school, Leon was voted most likely to walk into a door. He would have been annoyed at this, if he hadn't done the exact thing just a few days ago.

There are obviously several things wrong with him, but there are some positive things, too.

He's an AMAZING runner. He ran cross-country and track every year and was always the best runner. He could sprint faster than anyone else, and could run much further than anyone else. His running abilities are the main reason why he hasn't already been eaten by zombies yet.

Leon also found he had a knack for shooting pistols. After the infection hit, he found a pistol (he has no idea what it's called), and he's been dropping any infected that come after him since.

His speed, endurance, and accuracy have kept him alive up until this point, but today, something very unexpected is about to happen…

Chapter 1: How Do I Get In These Messes?

"Let's see, here…if the sun is setting, and the sun sets in the west-or is it the east?" (Yes, he's talking to himself. He finds it help him to think. Just one of the many strange quarks he has.)

Sighing, Leon decides to just keep doing what he's been doing these last few weeks: wander around aimlessly. Not the best thing to do, but it's better than hiding out in an abandoned building until something kills him.

"I just wish I knew where I was going. Or where I AM, for that matter."

Leon left his town in search of a safe zone or an evac center a few weeks ago. Only problem is he has no idea where he's traveling to. He's pretty much just been walking around in a random direction every day. He must have traveled pretty far by now, but really, he has no idea how far.

He's currently walking down an empty street, in a city he's pretty sure he's never been before.

Leon stops walking when he hears a faint noise in the distance. Unsure of what's making the noise, he gets out the pistol he's had since he left his town. By now, he can see movement in the distance.

"It looks like…a hunter. Running?" More confused than frightened, Leon stands there, watching the strange scene in front of him. Behind the hunter, there was a woman, shrieking at the top of her lungs. "So that's what's making the noise. Wait…that's a witch."

Now he's really confused. "There's a witch…and she's…chasing a hunter...and they're COMING RIGHT** THIS WAY!" **He starts running as he shouts. By now, the hunter is only about twenty feet behind him, the witch about ten feet behind the hunter.

_Run. Run. Runrunrun._ Leon chants in his head, trying desperately to stay ahead of the group. _Man, these two are fast!_

Turning a corner, he keeps running. When he hears the hunter turn the corner as well, his heart rate starts beating even faster. _Oh, great. Now he's following me!_

Leon turns another corner-and runs right into three MORE witches!

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Leon shouts, running away as he hears them getting ready to chase after him. As he runs back the way he came, he passes the hunter.

"This way! This way!" he shouts as he passes. The hunter gives him a confused look, then turns his head down the alley Leon was just at. Giving a yelp, he scrambles to follow Leon as the three other witches come into view.

Now the hunter's right behind Leon, but he's too concerned about the four witches behind them to really worry about the hunter right now.

They keep running, managing to keep a decent distance from the frenzied women behind them. Turning another corner, they come across an alley with a chain-link fence blocking the exit.

"Shit!" Leon huffs. He runs and jumps, catching the top. He quickly climbs over and continues running. The hunter easily hops over the fence and continues as well, now running sight next to the unlucky survivor. The witches, in their rage, easily shred through the fence, continuing their chase.

Rounding another corner, Leon sees something that makes him want to cry tears of joy: the red steel door of a safe house at the end of the alley. Sprinting as fast as he can, he actually pulls ahead of the hunter a few feet.

"Get in!" He shouts as he reaches the door, shutting it as soon as the hooded figure leaps in. Leon puts up the steel bar just before the witches reach the door. Foot-long claws reach through the window, and surprisingly strong fists start leaving dents in the door.

"Holy cow!" Leon gasps, looking for something that could stop the witches from breaking in. He spots a pipe bomb on a nearby table and activates it, throwing it out the opening in the door. Leon steps away from the door and covers his ears. After a few seconds, it detonates, sending infected gore in all directions, including through the window and on Leon.

"Ah, shit," he grimaces. Looking out the window, he sees they all really are dead. He also sees that the door was only a few seconds away from being torn through. Shivering slightly at the thought, he lets out a sigh of relief. The adrenaline high ending, Leon's legs start to feel like they're filled with lead. Too tired to examine the safe house, he collapses to the floor. About to fall asleep right then and there, he snaps awake when he starts to hear a growling from the other side of the room.

"Oh, yeah. The hunter. Woops."

He had completely forgot the hunter was in there. For that matter, he forgot the hunter was an infected killer up until this point, too.

"I guess I was too freaked out by the witches to worry about you," he whispered, afraid that any loud noise might set the hunter over the edge.

Leon quickly thought of his options. His pistol way out in the middle of the city somewhere, losing it at some point during his mad dash to safety, and the only guns in the safe house were on the other side of the room. He would never reach it before the hunter pounced on him.

In short, he HAD no options. He decided there was only one thing he could do: try to negotiate.

"Uhh…Hi…"

**Yeah, probably not my best work. I've just had this idea for a while now, and I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't think this is going to be more than a few chapters, unless people REALLY like this story. Which is doubtful, but you never know, I guess.**

**Hopefully I get another chapter out soon. Or maybe another chapter to my first story :/ *lowers head in shame***

**Bye for now! (:**


End file.
